Haustiere
by irm63
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Krummbein nur ein bisschen spielen...


**Haustiere**

von Irm63

Meine erste Fan-Fic.

Beim Schreiben erinnerte ich mich an eine alte Tradition des elisabethanischen Zeitalters. Zu Shakespeares Zeit gab es kaum Bühnenbilder, wenn ein Baum gebraucht wurde, hielt man ein Schild hin, auf dem „Baum" stand.

Als Kinder haben wir genauso fantasievoll gespielt.

Daher der Entwurf eines Bühnenstücks, angelehnt an W. Shakespeare, aber an eines der humorvollen Stücke.

D. h. eigentlich eher das Szenario, Worte und Einzelheiten sind der Fantasie der geneigten Leserin überlassen.

Damit habe ich Shakespeare dann sogar noch übertroffen, denn der hatte nicht die Frechheit, auch noch die Dialoge auszulassen.

Alles Ausrede,

d.h. eigentlich hatte ich angefangen zu schreiben und wollte auch ausgefeilte und logisch durchdachte Textpassagen schreiben,…

aber jetzt geschieht schon wieder, …

ich werde von einer ominösen, dunklen Erscheinung in meinem kreativen Prozess unterbrochen (dunkle Augen, samtige Stimme, sensible Hände), …

so kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren,…

nicht wirklich, …

also eigentlich wollte ich ja ne durchgängige Geschichte schreiben, aber…

Na auf jeden Fall ist dann Snape dran Schuld.

Ich bitte trotzdem um Rückmeldungen, die schlechten werde ich dann in die Kerker weiterleiten

;-).

Ansonsten:

Disclaimer: Ich habe mir die handelnden Personen von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen und verdiene daran nichts.

Für die Idee kann J.K.R. nichts, die ist von mir, unterstützt von Chrissi C., die mich ermutigt hat, die Story zu schreiben.

Widmung:

**Ein dickes Dankeschön an alle Autorinnen der Fan-Fics!**

**Für unendliche Stunden mit spannendem und vergnüglichem Lesespaß**

Die Zeit:

während Bd.3, zu Anfang des Schuljahres

Die Orte:

Klassenraum für Zaubertränke

Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum

Snapes Zaubertränke-Labor

Dumbledores Büro

diverse Gänge in Hogwarts

Hagrids Hütte

Sonstige Orte: falls mir beim Schreiben dann noch was einfällt, so ganz spontan, was ich dann vielleicht noch brauche: die Eulerei, Hogsmeade, der Verbotene Wald, …

Diverse Örtlichkeiten: DIE, DIE NORMALERWEISE NIE BENANNT WERDEN, WEIL ANSCHEINEND EIN LITERARISCHES TABU DARÜBER VERHÄNGT WURDE, (oder warum müssen literarische Helden niemals pinkeln?)- also ich werde mich hüten, mit der Tradition der NICHTGENANNT ZU WERDENDEN ÖRTLICHKEITEN ZWECKS PFLEGE DER KÖRPERHYGIENE zu brechen, also erwartet bitte keine Dusch- oder Badeszenen. Obwohl das ganz lustig wäre, wenn die maulende Myrthe…, aber das wäre ja dann schon der Plot für eine weitere Fan-Fiction.

Die Personen:

**Krummbein**: Auror und Animagus. Hat sich in denWirren nach Voldemorts erster Niederlage in den Ruhestand begeben. Er traute dem Zaubereiministerium nicht und beschloss daher, die weiteren Ereignisse gut getarnt und bequem im Auge zu behalten. Daher lebte er etliche Jahre als Streuner in der Winkelgasse, bis er sich den „schrecklichen Drei" anschloss, bzw. als Krummbein von Hermine erwählt wurde.

_Er muss wohl Legilimentik angewandt haben, um Hermine rumzukriegen, wenn nicht gar den Imperiusfluch. __He is really the ugliest cat I´ve ever seen._

Als ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler kann er sich in Hermines Abwesenheit von den Hauselfen versorgen lassen; wenn es ihm zuviel wird, verschwindet er für einige Tage, was bei Katern durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich ist.

Dumbledore weiß mit Sicherheit Bescheid und freut sich über einen weiteren Beschützer der „Potter-Gang".

**Krätze**: Ratte, eigentlich Peter Pettigrew. Hat inzwischen gemerkt, dass sein Unterschlupf etwas ungemütlich ist (Mr. Weasley arbeitet beim Ministerium & Rons bester Freund ist mit Potter befreundet. Eigentlich wollte er unter- und nie wieder auftauchen). Und dann noch diese unheimliche Katze, ähm… Kater, dieses orangefarbene Fellmonster mit den durchdringenden Augen, die ihn ständig zu durchbohren scheinen.

Und dann auch noch VOL…, DER, AN DEN ER DIE GANZEN JAHRE NICHT ZU DENKEN WAGTE, in der Hoffnung, dass ER … und der Befürchtung, dass ER …, ER, DESSEN NAMEN ER NICHT AUSZUSPRECHEN WAGTE, ER war wieder da und ER verlangte seine Dienste.

**Snape**: Potion Master, düstere, unnahbare Autoritätsperson, hat definitiv keinerlei Tierhaarallergie, aber die Verunreinigung eines wichtigen Trankes, auch nur durch den Bruchteil irgendeiner unbekannten Substanz, wäre nicht auszudenken.

Es ist schon lästig, vor jeder einzelnen Unterrichtsstunde im Klassenzimmer die Vorbeugezauber gegen Haare/Schuppen/Schweiß/Mundgeruch & Muggleparfüms erneuern zu müssen.

Wenigstens wird sein privates Zaubertränke-Labor nicht täglich durch Außenstehende verseucht, so dass hier ein wöchentlicher Vorbeugezauber ausreicht.

**Hermine Granger**: Schülerin, liebenswerte Nervensäge, Klassenbeste und „Streberin" (ein echter Streber lässt nicht abschreiben!!!), geht für ihre Freunde durchs Feuer, aber auch für ihre Überzeugungen. Sie ist die intelligenteste der „Schrecklichen Drei", hat sich aber bisher genauso wenig wie Ron gewundert, dass eine Ratte so alt werden kann.

_Dass sie sich über Krummbein nicht wundert, ist jedem Katzenkenner klar – die Viecher sind hochintelligent und lassen sich eh nicht erziehen ;-) und sie können wirklich verdammt alt werden. Meine wurde 19 Jahre alt. Die Autorin._

_Sorry, wenn ich mich zwischendurch immer wieder einmische, aber Ihr könnt ja auch das kursiv Gedruckte überspringen._

Wegen dem Zeitumkehrer ist Hermine mindestens schon …, na auf jeden Fall alt genug…

**Ronald Weasley**: guter Freund Hermines, aber auch ein unsensibler Rüpel, hat Krätze geerbt und neuerdings eine unverständliche Abneigung gegen Katzen. Hat sich um Krätze in den ersten beiden Schuljahren kaum gesorgt.

Reagiert neuerdings völlig kopflos, wenn Krätze nur mal kurz verschwindet.

Liebt Hermine, denkt er, denkt aber auch, dass es eigentlich schon gut wäre, wenn sie ein wenig einfühlsamer und gefühlvoller wäre, z. B. könnte sie Krummbein einschläfern lassen, nur so zur Sicherheit, wäre ja schon mal ein Anfang.

Hat Angst vor Spinnen, auch vor ziemlich kleinen, kann aber im Notfall sehr tapfer sein, auch im Angesicht etwas größerer Arachnoiden.

_Da haben wir Muggel dann zur Not den Trick mit dem Staubsauger, klar, bei Aragog funktioniert das nicht, aber sonst…_

**Harry Potter**: hat mit dieser Story eigentlich wenig bis gar nix zu tun, muss aber Ron beruhigen:

wegen Krätze,

oder wegen der Spinnen,

oder wegen Krätze und der Spinnen,

oder wegen der Schnecken, der Flubberwürmer, …

_Gibt es außer der Ratte eine Tierart, die Ron nicht austicken lässt? Mir ist dann noch Errol eingefallen, also mit Eulen scheint Ron ja Merlinseidank keine Probleme zu haben._

und deshalb geht Harry regelmäßig, sozusagen vorbeugend, mit ihm zu …

**Hagrid**: unbeholfener, liebenswerter Riesentrampel/Wildhüter.

Aber kann ein Steinkeks oder ein frischgeschlüpfter knallrümpfiger Kröter Ron über seinen Verlust, seine Spinnenangst, oder seinen Verlust (Krätze!!!)& seine Spinnenangst hinwegtrösten?

…Hagrid erinnert Ron an seine bisherigen Erlebnisse, um ihn aufzumuntern. Leider bewirkt er damit aber ungewollt das Gegenteil, als er Aragog erwähnt. Ron erleidet eine so heftige Panickattacke, dass Harry ihn in die Krankenstation bringt.

Er (Ron) wird dort mit Schokoladenfröschen wieder aufgepäppelt.

**Dumbledore**: hält sich wie immer sehr zurück, hat aber Alles im Blick. Für versöhnliche Gespräche hält er grundsätzlich pfundweise Zitronenbonbons bereit

_Kein Wunder, dass Snape immer säuerlicher blickt, würde ich auch, ich hätte dann doch lieber ne Tasse Kaffee. _

**Vereinzelte Erwachsene und ganz viele Kinder und Jugendliche im Alter von 10 bis 17 Jahren.**

**Geister: **haben sich in meiner Fan-Fiction zum Glück nicht blicken lassen.

**Filch: **HogwartsHausmeister, liebt Katzen.

_Braucht sich auch nicht blicken zu lassen._

**Remus Lupin: **wird am Ende der Story kurz erwähnt.

**Die Story:**

Krummbein, als ehemaliger Auror, hat Krätze gegenüber von Anfang an ein ungutes Gefühl, außerdem würde er ihn gerne fressen. Nein, eigentlich nicht, einen gewissen Stolz hat er immer noch, aber fangen und mit ihm spielen – wenn man lange genug als Kater lebt, freut man sich auch über Kleinigkeiten, … und er ist ja immer noch ein Auror, etwas Übung schadet ja nicht. Auf jeden Fall lässt er die Ratte nicht aus den Augen, …

Hermine meidet inzwischen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, da Ron jedes Mal über ihren Kater herzieht. Sie fühlt sich missverstanden und erklärt es sich mit der Pubertät, natürlich der Pubertät der Jungen, Mädchen sind ja ca. 20 Jahre reifer, mindestens.

_Passt ja dann umso besser zu SS._

Bei einer der üblichen Verfolgungsjagden, die Ron zum Glück diesmal nicht mitbekommen hat, will Hermine das Schlimmste verhindern. Alle landen in den Kerkern, …d.h. Krätze, Krummbein und Hermine…

Irgendwann später bemerkt Ron Krätzes Abhandensein (d.h.: fehlende hässliche Ratte), aber zunächst eher schmerzlich Hermines Abwesenheit, deren Hausaufgaben er mal wieder abschreiben will (darf er zwar meistens nicht, aber trotzdem gibt sie ihm und Harry immer gute Tipps).

…doch dann bemerkt er, dass Krätze wirklich verschwunden ist. Während er im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum panisch nach Krätze sucht, findet er eine opalisierende Schuppe,…

… die viel interessanter ist, als sein verschwundenes Haustier.

_Nix gegen Ron, aber__manchmal ist er wirklich sehr oberflächlich. Ist er überhaupt bindungsfähig?_

Ron macht sich durch die Gänge Hogwarts auf, um Harry zu suchen. In letzter Zeit grübelt Harry viel und kann sich bei Hagrid etwas entspannen, also geht Ron zu Hagrids Hütte.

Harry muss dort sein, Hagrid hilft zwar nie beim Grübeln _(Hochdeutsch: „Denken")_ und er verplappert sich oft, … aber mit der Schuppe kann Hagrid vielleicht weiterhelfen.

_Ja, ich gebe es zu. Bei der Vorstellung der handelnden Personen habe ich zuerst was ganz Anderes geschrieben. Anscheinend entwickelt meine Story ein Eigenleben, aber ich lass das jetzt so._

… währenddessen stürmt Krätze durch das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, Krummbein rast hinterher, und weiter in Snapes Zaubertränke-Labor,… Hermine rennt stolpernd hinterher,…

_Wenn ich das jetzt vor meinem inneren Auge visualisiere, stelle ich mir eine Verfilmung der Verfolgungsjagd mit sehr rasanten Schnitten vor, also so richtig temporeich,…mit den Hogwarts eigenen Treppen und Trickstufen,…so, wie bei Indiana Jones,…_

Wenigstens wird sein privates Zaubertränke-Labor nicht täglich durch Außenstehende verseucht, so dass hier ein wöchentlicher Vorbeugezauber ausreicht.

Zumindest hat Snape bis zu diesem Tag so gedacht, bis er dann schmerzlich erfahren muss, dass es keinerlei Verlässlichkeit mehr gibt.

…_schon mal gesehen, wie schnell, elegant und effektiv eine Katze ein Regal ausräumt/leerfegt, wenn sie auf der Jagd ist…? _

…falls noch jemand die opalisierende Schuppe interessant/wichtig findet (weil, da gibt es ja auch noch VOL…, DEN, DESSEN NAMEN FEIGLINGE NICHT AUSZUSPRECEN IN DER LAGE SIND,... usw.), also das betrifft dann hauptsächlich Harry und Ron…

Hermine wäre dabei aber auf jeden Fall eine gute Hilfe, v. a. weil Ron gerne panisch reagiert, und sowieso.

Eigentlich ist Hermine das Gehirn der Truppe. Nur Harry und Ron bemerken nicht, dass sich Hermine gerade anderweitig beschäftigt, bzw. nicht im Aufenthaltsraum ist. Sie suchen sie dann noch nicht mal in der Bibliothek!!!

_Also, falls es jetzt wirklich ernsthaft um VOL…DEN; DESSEN NAME usw., … ginge, wäre Harry Potter schon zu Beginn des dritten Buches erledigt, einfach nur weil keiner nach Hermine gesucht hat. Das ist jetzt aber wirklich peinlich für VOL… und seine Todesser, dass sie diese Chance verpassen._

_Ist Snape ein Todesser... oder beschützt er Harry? Fühlt er sich Dumbledore gegenüber wirklich verpflichtet? Auf wessen Seite steht er wirklich?_

_(Ja, ich habe den sechsten Band gelesen und suche verzweifelt nach entlastenden Momenten.)_

…aber nicht schnell genug_, …_

…_jetzt sind wir endlich wieder bei Hermine und Snape, und wir wollen Harry und Ron gaaanz schnell vergessen…_

… Hermine will gerade Krummbein einfangen…, aber sie ist nicht schnell genug,…

…oder zu schnell. Aber wie soll Hermine auch wissen, dass bei der letzten von Snape verhängten Strafarbeit drei unglückliche Hufflepuffs sämtliche Kerkerböden mit Bienenwachs polieren mussten, natürlich von Hand, ohne Zauberstabgefuchtel.

_Die geneigte Leserin kann hieraus zwei Schlüsse ziehen: Ja, der Mann ist ein Sadist, aber mit welcher Raffinesse, und er hat Geschmack._

…und dann zerbersten Glasflaschen, Phiolen, Präparate,…

…Snape, der sich mit äußerster Konzentration auf einen Trank für die fünfte Klasse vorbereitet; bei fehlerhafter Zusammensetzung kann es zum Wachsen zusätzlicher Gliedmaßen kommen, wobei ihm die Vorstellung, Neville 14 Tage lang mit insgesamt sechs Ohren zu sehen, fast lächeln lässt; ist zunächst fassungslos, (was man ihm natürlich nicht ansieht), und danach entsetzt, (man sieht ihm doch etwas an! Immerhin hat sich eine Augenbraue bewegt). Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung wendet er sich um…

…und sieht, …

…dass Krummbein haart, und damit Jahre der Forschung unbrauchbar macht, das ist offensichtlich…

…und die Ratte sieht auch nicht sonderlich gepflegt aus…

…na und Hermines ungebändigte Löwenmähne…(wenigstens haart sie nicht)…

…"die Granger", Snape ist fassungslos (seine beste Schülerin! 1000 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor ist sein erster Gedanke…), er ist wirklich fassungslos, deshalb zögert er kurz, extrem kurz,…

…doch trotz seiner äußerst schnellen Reaktion (jahrelanges Todessertraining!!!) ist sie das/die Einzige, die er gerade noch zu fassen kriegt…

…(nicht an den Haaren, das würde ja wehtun)…

…an der Schulter…

…und dann am Oberarm…

…_also logisch gedacht, packt er sie als Rechtshänder vermutlich am linken Oberarm,… Wie…, ich fange mit meiner Detailgenauigkeit an zu nerven???..._

…herumdrehen_…(ob schwungvoll, energisch, verärgert, grob, sanft, … überlasse ich der Phantasie der geneigten Leserin)_

…an beiden Oberarmen…

…_wenn ich jetzt nicht aufhöre, habe ich gleich FSK 40 oder so…_

…"Mrs. Granger (sehr leise und mit samtiger Stimme - Snape ist außer sich vor Zorn, er flüstert fast)"…

…also noch mal zurück zu den Oberarmen…

…"Weshalb verwüsten Sie mein Büro?"

_Eigentlich wollte ich hier mit dem Schreiben aufhören, alles Wesentliche ist gesagt, wir wissen alle, wie es weitergeht. Aber ich lese das ja auch gerne immer wieder (was hat der Mann bloß an sich, dass er unsereins so kirre macht?), also fleißig weitergeschrieben …_

…nach einigen Erklärungen/Erklärungsversuchen/wissenschaftlichen Gesprächen/Worten…tiefen Blicken…oder nachdem Hermine tief Luft holt und los plappert: „Also Rons Ratte und meine Katze…", also sie kommt eher ins Stottern…,

_Plappern mag der Potionmaster noch weniger als Stottern, und Hermine ist auch in Stresssituationen deutlich nervenstärker als Ron, und dann sagt ihr der erst kürzlich erwachte frauliche Instinkt, dass jetzt Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt ist (verbales, vorerst)._

_Womit Snape jetzt wirklich und endgültig keinerlei Chance mehr hat, aus der Nummer wieder rauszukommen. Wenn er das überhaupt noch will,… _

Plötzlich und unerwartet spürt sie sanfte Finger über ihre Lippen streifen …

…und dann einen Kuss mit unglaublich sinnlichen und sensiblen Lippen…

…und dann Hände, einfühlsam und schmeichelnd, ...

…und es entwickelt sich jetzt sehr interessant für Hermine, …

…die ihn ebenfalls zu streicheln beginnt,…

…bis Snape aufschreckt …&… Hermine an ihr Alter erinnert.

…_Ich finde Verantwortungsbewusstsein ja ganz toll, aber man kann Alles übertreiben, verdammt noch mal, handle endlich wie ein Mann, trau dich, mach endlich weiter,…_

…nach einigen unterdrückten Tränen (Ja, Snape mag auch keine weinenden Weiber), berichtet ihm Hermine von dem Zeitumkehrer, …

_..., cleveres Mädchen, sie ist emotional aufgewühlt, aber dennoch in der Lage, logisch zu argumentieren. Das muss Snape endgültig beeindrucken._

…und da ihr wegen der zusätzlichen Unterrichtsstunden vom Zaubereiministerium mindestens 2 Jahre Lebenszeit angerechnet werden und ihre Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron auch als zusätzliche Lebenszeit berechnet werden muss (Hermine kann Snape problemlos davon überzeugen, dass die zwei Gryffindors wirklich nerven können, und sie um Jahre altern ließen), ist Hermine dann doch in Zaubererjahren alt genug, um Snape keine Ausrede mehr zu lassen…und sie sieht wirklich schon wie eine mindestens 18-jährige aus.

Merlinseidank, der arme Mann war inzwischen in einen heftigen inneren Konflikt verstrickt und unendlich dankbar für seine beeindruckende, weitgeschnittene schwarze Robe.

**INTERMEZZO: Dumbledore ist irgendwie im Bilde und zitiert beide in sein Büro. Snape verzichtet auf das obligatorische Zitronenbonbon und wartet ungeduldig, bis Hermine mit einem Augenzwinkern von Dumbledore verabschiedet wird,…**

…denn er ist ein sehr ungeduldiger Mann,…, ein äußerst ungeduldiger Mann,…dessen Selbstbeherrschung…

…und nachdem sie endlich in den Kerkern angekommen sind,…

… greift er sie sanft an den Schultern, während sie ihn streichelt und mit den Fingern die Konturen seiner sinnlichen Lippen umrandet…

…und dann umfasst er zärtlich ihre Oberarme…

…und seine Küsse…

…und seine sensiblen Hände…

…und seine starken Arme…

…sein schwarz schimmerndes seidiges Haar…

_Wie kommt J. K. R. überhaupt auf die Idee, es als fettig zu beschreiben?_

…und… diese wirklich sinnlichen Lippen…

_Okay, die sinnlichen Lippen hatte ich gerade eben schon mal, aber von denen kann Frau einfach nicht genug bekommen._

…Hermine verliert sich in den endlosen und unergründliche Tiefen dieser wahnsinnigmachenden dunklen Augen,…

…und… dieser Mann…

…mit den so sensiblen Händen und den dazugehörigen sensiblen Fingern…

…seufz…

…so,… und jetzt möchte ich ihn endlich für mich allein haben,… wenigstens einen Traum lang…

…

…

**Epilog**

**Krummbein streunt gelangweilt um Hogwarts herum, vielleicht fängt er ja wenigstens eine Maus, nachdem ihm diese Ratte durch eines der wenigen Kerkerfenster entwischt ist.**

_Ja, der__Kerker hat Fenster!!! _

_Ohne ausreichende Belüftung wäre die Todesrate nach den missglückten Zaubertränken gewisser__Schüler definitiv zu hoch._

**Dort findet er einen neuen Freund, der gerne die Gestalt eines Hundes annimmt.**

**Wie es mit Krätze weitergeht, ist nachzulesen in „Der Gefangene von Askaban".**

**Die opalisierende Schuppe stellt sich letztendlich als harmlos heraus. Nachdem Hagrid kein Schuppentier kennt, von dem sie stammen könnte, kommen Harry und Ron auf die Idee, noch bei Professor Lupin nachzufragen. **

**Ungeklärt ist noch, wie ein 5 cm langer künstlicher Fingernagel mit irisierendem Nagellack ausgerechnet in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kommt, weil das die Frage aufwirft, wer von den Jungs offensichtlich mit einer Slytherin rummacht!**

12


End file.
